


There is no place like home

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: "She looks at her and she has a moment where she understands why musicians write songs about girls in coffee shops. If she didn’t already know her, if she didn’t already have her, and she saw her sitting there, she would definitely want to know her."A rainy day, Alex and Maggie are in a coffee shop and they're the cutest, fluffiest couple ever!





	There is no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Alex and maggie desrve to be happy and in love.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think about it! :)

It’s raining outside – a steady, pounding rain that soaks everything in its path down to the bone – and the coffee shop is warm and crowded. She’s already there though. Despite the throngs of people, she spots her almost immediately. She bypasses the counter to place her order for the time being and she weaves in and out of the tables and scattered chairs, getting to the table she has snagged for them near the back.

Maggie is sitting in one chair, her right leg crossed over her left under the table, and she is still wearing her black leather jacket. Her hair – long and dark – is curling slightly from the dampness of it and she looks at her for a moment, going unnoticed by her as she reads a thick paperback book open on the table in front of her. She looks at her and she has a moment where she understands why musicians write songs about girls in coffee shops. If she didn’t already know her, if she didn’t already have her, and she saw her sitting there, she would definitely want to know her.

Finally sensing her watching her, Maggie lifts her head and sees her immediately. The smile that bursts across her face is bright, showing off her dimples. Alex is still getting used to that smile being for her.

“Hey,” she says as she approaches her and Maggie tilts her head up and she drops her down and their lips meet in a chaste, gentle greeting. “You been waiting long?” she slides into the chair across from her.

“Not at all,” she shakes her head. “Well, I don’t think so. I’ve been reading,” she smiles and she smiles, too. “Is everything okay at work?” She asks.

“It’s the DEO. When is anything ever okay?” Alex asks with a small smirk and rubs a hand over her head, her hair damp and now also a little curly.

A teenage boy that works at the coffee appears at their table with a tray of things Maggie has ordered. A cup of black coffee with a hint of honey, a double toasted poppy seed bagel with cream cheese and a bowl of fresh fruit salad. There is also a steaming cappuccino set down as well as a fresh fluffy croissant and a plate with three strips of bacon on it.

“That’s for you,” Maggie pushes the cappuccino, croissant and bacon towards her. “I hope you don’t mind me ordering for you.”

Alex looks at her. Of course she doesn’t mind. She got her exactly what she would have ordered for herself. She knows her well enough to know and order for her. Besides Kara, Alex never had someone to do that for her. It’s stupid, she knows, but she’s twenty-nine and she’s never been with a person who knew to order for her.

She doesn’t say any of this though. It’s too embarrassing. Instead, she takes one of the strips of crispy bacon and crunches down on it.

“What are you reading?” she asks.

Maggie closes the book after dog-earing the page she is reading and hands it to her. She takes it and glances down at the cover before turning it over and reading the back summary. Maggie takes her fork and spears a piece of pineapple from her fruit salad and brings it to her mouth, pushing the entire large chunk in without biting it in half.

Alex smiles a little. She won’t tell her this either but she loves that Maggie eats around her and isn’t self-conscious about it. She can’t stand people who order a salad and then try to act like they’re not starving an hour later and the women who never order French fries even though they clearly want to eat them. Maggie has an appetite and she’s not afraid to show that around her. She likes that she’s comfortable around her.

“Is it good?” Alex asks, flipping through a few pages.

“Um, it’s amazing,” she takes a bite of her gross bagel mouth now. “I’m making you read it once I’m done. Tons of lesbian sex and violence,” she smiles.

“IWell, I’m in. It sounds quite familiar to me,” Alex smirks. She then takes a sip of her cappuccino.

“I barely saw you last night,” Maggie comments as casually as possible. She won’t tell her that anytime she had a spare second, she spent it “casually” looking for her. “Did everything go okay?” she asks.

Alex smiles and nods, reaching across the table, snagging a strawberry from her bowl of fruit. Maggie doesn’t mind tough and pushes the bowl closer to her.

“Kara spent all night trying to gossip with me.”

That makes Maggie smile and she leans back in her chair, sipping at her back coffee. “And what did Kara want to know?” she wonders.

“What your intentions are,” Alex giggles a little and leans back in her chair, mirroring her, and she rips off a piece of her croissant, flakes falling onto her scarf. “Since my dad is out of commission at the moment, I guess Kara has decided to step into the role as protector. She wants to know what you’re doing with me.”

Maggie smirks and she keeps sipping at her coffee. “Well, at the moment, we both have been working for almost thirty-six hours and reek of precinct and DEO, so I think we should go and take a shower and then I kind of have the urge to kiss every single inch of your body. If that’s okay.”

“Oh, no, that sounds awful,” Alex shakes her head as her eyes twinkle at her. “But after thirty-six hours at work, won’t you just want to sleep?”

“You can sleep if you want,” she shrugs. “You don’t necessarily have to be awake.”

Alex laughs at that and rips another chunk of her croissant, her fingers glistening with butter, and she smiles.

The rain falls harder outside and they can hear a roll of thunder rumbling in the distance but her laughter is bright and beautiful and Alex just watches her. She does this a lot actually. She can’t seem to help herself. She waits for it to fade, this fascination she seems to have with her, but if anything, it only seems to be growing stronger. Alex definitely hadn’t been expecting anything like this – or her – to happen but here she is and it’s been months – three since they’ve finally gone public – and she’s still here and Maggie doesn’t see herself going anytime soon. Months later and she still fascinates her and interests her and she wonders if she fascinates her. She doubts it. She doesn’t think she’s that interesting.

“I did tell Kara my intention with you though,” she smiles.

“Oh, yeah?” Maggie smirks a little with amusement, putting down her coffee. “And what’s your intention, Danvers?” she asks.

“I’m not sure if I should show my cards just yet to you,” Alex finishes her croissant and takes a napkin, wiping at her fingers. “I treat you like a skittish rabbit. I don’t want to scare you away,” she says and though she is smiling and her words are light, Maggie knows that she’s being serious.

Her curiosity is peaked. “A skittish rabbit, huh? How do you know what will scare me?”

Alex laughs a little, before replying, “Because we’ve been together for a few months now and we talk with one another. I like to think that I’m getting to know you pretty well,” she smiles at her. “You’ll tell me that nothing can scare you and then I’ll say something and you’ll go scurrying off, never to be seen again as you burrow yourself in your little hole, hibernating until it passes.”

Maggie can’t help but chuckle. “I don’t scurry.”

“I bet you would look so cute if you did though,” Alex teases and she Maggie again. “Can I ask you something?” She then asks, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table.

“You know you can,” she looks at her, giving her her complete attention.

Maggie smiles a little and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Okay,” she exhales a deep breath. “Okay,” she says again and she’s nervous and she can’t help but laugh a little at herself. “Can you help me look for an apartment? I love my studio but I’m getting kind of sick of not having a real bedroom with a real door and your flat is nice but it’s your flat and I really just want a place of my own. I figure maybe if we put our heads together, we can find something.”

“That’s what you thought would send me scurrying?” Maggie can’t help but frown. “Yeah, of course, Alex. You know I’ll help you. I don’t know,” she then shrugs. “Maybe we’ll find something we both like and we can get it together.”

The instant the words leave her mouth, Maggie freezes and Alex stares at her, eyes wide.

Maggie stares at her. She hadn’t meant to say that. She isn’t sure where it has come from. What the fuck? She does not say things like that. She likes her flat and she has no plans of leaving. Why leave?

But then she looks at Alex and she’s not looking at her. She seems nervous and tucking strands of hair behind her ears, she pops a grape into her mouth. Alex glances at her and then shakes her head slightly when she sees that Maggie is staring at her.

“It’s okay, Mags. I know you were just talking. No scurrying, please,” Alex tries to smile.

Maggie doesn’t say anything and she keeps staring at her. It’s only been a few months and what are her intentions? Eventually, Alex will want more. Won’t she? Eventually. It all comes to eventually. Is that what she waits for? That eventually, Alex will want more and she’ll tell her and she’ll dig her heels in but then give in? She hasn’t been in a lot of relationships but there is something about that that doesn’t sound right. What did she say all of those months ago?

_It's ride or die._

If she’s going to go, she’s going to go and stay. She’s not going to go, stay a couple of days and then leave. She knows that’s not what she wants. She wants her and a life together. What about Alex?

“Hey,” she leans forward a little and locks her eyes with hers. It’s almost as if she isn’t breathing, her entire body still as she looks at Maggie, waiting. “Do you want to move in together?” she finally asks.

Alex stares at her and Maggie wonders if she’s overstepped some sort of line but then again, there aren’t any lines. She reminds herself that this is new to both of them and they’re stumbling together and trying to figure everything out for the both of them. And so she asked because she wants to. She wants to live with Alex. Alex obviously wants a home and Maggie has never had one before.

The wind shifts and it sounds like it’s howling outside now, rain pounding down in thick sheets. She’ll probably be paged back to the precinct. People always get into accidents in this type of rain.

But then Alex smiles.

She smiles that big bright smile of hers and she reaches across the table and slides her hand over Maggie’s and suddenly, just like that, Maggie doesn’t even seem to hear the rain anymore and even if she did, she doesn’t think she would mind it that much. It looks as if she has just found her home.

 


End file.
